Gift Shop
The Gift Shop was one of the main attractions in Ryan Amusements in Rapture. Owned by Silas Bantam, the main goal of the shop was to unload cheap trinkets on park guests looking for a memento. History Sometime before the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, Silas Bantam, the ambitious owner of the shop struck a deal with Augustus Sinclair. Sincliar was to supply the shop with low-quality goods manufactured by his company, Sinclair Toys. According to Bantam, he occasionally had to pick a needle out of the shipments, but the increased profit margins justified it.Silas Bantman's Audio Diary: Cutting Corners Bantam also provided advertsing space for other Sinclair investments by putting up a poster for The Sinclair Deluxe. Known Sold Brands *Thanks Mom! *Greenfields *Hop-Up Soda *Pop "n" Gum *Sinclair Toys *Sunbeam-Gum *Nini Lyon's Doll Babies ''BioShock 2'' Subject Delta walks into the store unaware of the Splicers expecting him. One of them stands near the entrance, but then runs off to warn the others at the sight of Delta's imposing presence. Gift Shop The Gift Shop has become a roost for a few Splicers over the years, but is still in relatively good shape. The cashier's counter is found by the entrance with a shoe shine bench on the right of it. To the left is an El Ammo Bandito machine in front of the stairs to an observation area with an Epstein the Swami machine. Most of the products were sold on the right side of the store. The display shelves are mostly empty, but some of the merchandise (dolls, teddy bears, toy sharks, toy submarines and even birthday cards) is still left over. A safe and some unpacked boxes from Sinclair Toys are in the back of the store along with the audio diary Cutting Corners. Restrooms The stalls in the gift shop are the only ones found in the park. As Delta approaches the "gents" room at the far end of the store, he can hear a female Splicer crying, but when he enters the room, it's empty. By the stalls, he notices a storage crate and a toolbox with Trap Bolts. When investigating, a toilet flushes and a stall door opens, but there's no one in it, except for an EVE Hypo. Suddenly a shadow appears behind the player and Delta is jumped by the Splicer from the stall. The "dames" room is gated shut, but the Electro Bolt Plasmid fixes the problem. Someone from the The Rapture Family apparently lived here for a while, with some of their belongings left. This person also built a shrine for Sofia Lamb, that includes one of her audio diaries, Rapture is Deliverance. New Discoveries Audio Diaries #Silas Bantam - Cutting Corners - In a crate next to the safe. #Sofia Lamb - Rapture is Deliverance - On the shrine in the "dames" restroom. Gallery ShoeShineGiftShop.jpg|''The shoeshine corner.'' ObserveGiftShop.jpg|''The observation area.'' BathroomHallGiftShop.jpg|''The hall between the bathrooms.'' Bugs/Glitches * A building is seen from the windows in the observation area, but if one would stand close enough to the window and look down, it will disappear.The building disappearing Behind the Scenes *The windows looking over Rapture in the store section of the shop doesn't show the rest of the structure where the bathrooms are. *In BioShock: The Collection, the poster for The Black Dream found in the shop, previously reading "Ava Tate presents", has been changed, now reading "Sander Cohen presents". The developers of the remastered version of BioShock 2 did the exact same thing in The Limbo Room of Pauper's Drop. *In BioShock: The Collection, the song "(How Much is) That Doggie in the Window?" can be heard playing in the shop, which was not heard in this area in the original 2010 release of BioShock 2. References Category:Ryan Amusements Category:Rapture Businesses